


Opening Up Pores

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur 2 [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Shower Sex, Silly, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times with Sinestro and Arin can't quite keep their hands off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up Pores

It started out as just a simple shower. They were both doing what they needed in the soaping and washing department, even if they had to press against each other under the spray of water. It wasn't until Arin started washing her face that anything happened. She worked the scrub into her pores, moving her cheeks around. She just happened to glance up at Thaal and frowned at what she saw. He was watching her, and he was smiling. "What?" she asked, pausing in her movements. He cheeks were pressed in and her lips were a bit pursed.

It made him laugh a little. "You look adorable," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut your mouth when I'm exfoliating," she said, before she put her face under the spray and quickly washed it clean. When she looked back at him, her hair was practically blanketing her face.

He brought his hands up and parted her hair like a curtain, leaning in to press his lips to hers. She lifted onto her toes when he drew back, chasing him a little and smiling. "Here, I'll wash your hair," he said, urging her to turn around as he fetch the shampoo. His fingers felt like a massage on her scalp, and she couldn't help her shudder of delight. She leaned into her, molding his front to her back, and she lulled her soapy head onto his shoulder. 

She felt a cloth draw across her shoulder and down to her chest. She let out a laughing sigh when his thumb caught her nipple through the cloth. She thought about telling him to keep washing her and stop getting distracted, but it was hard with his strong hands with their clever fingers trailing along her front. She made a noise in her throat and gasped his name, shifting on her feet. She felt his teeth on her shoulder as he abandoned the cloth and his finger delved between her legs.

"Ah!" she cried, her foot slipping a little as she tried to give him room to work. He held her up with a firm arm around her middle, his fingers parting her folds and easily finding the place that made her knees tremble. He rolled the pad of his finger over the nub of her clit so deliberately, so patiently, that it drove her into keening noises. "Oh, please," she breathed, pressing back hard against him. She could feel his hardness in the small of her back, and she lifted on her toes to bump it with her butt.

His grunt was a small victory. He turned her so her back was against the wall, reaching down under her butt to lift her so her knees her under his arms. Their kiss was messy and a bit feverish, because apparently Thaal had given up teasing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his fingers pulled her folds apart and he pressed inside of her. She let out a low moan and tipped her head back, closing her eyes again and crossing her ankles over his butt as he started to thrust.

She feeling was beautiful. Her front slid against his, and the easy strength he used to hold her up was a kind of thrill. She just let herself enjoy it, allowing him to dictate the movements as her nails dug into his shoulders. It was so good, and he was angled _perfectly_. She could feel that familiar churning of heat in her stomach, and it made her moans grow in volume. She was getting there. And he was gasping against her neck, his lips along the underside of her chin.

Then she felt a kind of thin ooze slid down her forehead and over her eyes. It made her stiffen, and she stopped moaning. "Wait, Thaal, wait," she gasped out, and he stopped immediately. She could practically feel the concern in his gaze even if she couldn't see it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and his voice was barely under control.

"There's shampoo on my eyes," she said, gesturing vaguely at her face. "I can't open them or it'll get in them." She reached out her hand, feeling for the stream of water, before she leaned toward it and put her face underneath it. The angle was all wrong, and it only made it worse. "Oh, oh no," she tried to wipe at her face, her legs dropping. He set her down, slipping out of her, and she quickly washed the shampoo from her face and hair.

She turned back to him, apology all over her face, but he was just standing there with his arms crossed and his beautiful cock standing at attention. His expression was blank, so she reached up and touched his mustache, trailing her finger over it in an attempt to make him smile. It worked. It always did. She reached behind her and shut off the shower, before he pulled her out of it. They made the barest efforts to dry themselves as they made their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, kissing and touching the whole way.

Arin tossed her towel away and climbed onto the bed, making a show of wriggling her backside. It had the desired effect, because he was on her in an instant, flattening her to the bed and lacing their fingers of one hand. His other hand direction him inside of her again, before it dipped underneath her hip so his clever fingers could toy with her clit again. His thrust were strong, containing just the right amount of power to force a sound out of her with each one and make her eyes roll back. 

He leaned his forehead against her head, making little throaty noises in her ear. His breath was hot on her skin. It wasn't that long before she felt the return of that heat in her stomach, and then orgasm crashed down on her. She remembered screaming, but it wasn't just her. She didn't know if he came before or after her, but she did know that it didn't matter because everything was totally beautiful. 

That night they slept with a few feet separating them, their hands touching under their pillows, because there ws a big wet spot in the very middle of the bed.


End file.
